deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Godzilla vs SCP-682/@comment-26814804-20160306192054
Now, I know that I have already given my opinion on this. But I'm just gonna state it more clearly. So here goes: 682's greatest advantage is adaptability and regeneration. Sure, Godzilla has regenerated from a beating heart, but that is nothing compared to regenerating from the crap 682 has taken, including coming back from less than 1% of his body mass. However, most of 682's feats of survivability have come, not from regeneration or durability, but craftiness, strateigic retreat, and adaptation. For instance, he ran from 524, he scared away 017, he didn't attack 272, he turned himself organic to survive 063, he bacame inorganic to survive 689, he simply mutilated himself to survive 162, he didn't attack 053, ect. HIs greatest feats are all based on his ability to steal the powers of SCP objects that he is subjected to. On his own, he can crush steel with his jaws and effortlessly tear humans limb from limb, but he has never been able to do much more than that. He can grow in size, but not indefinitely, and we can't simply assume he has no limits. While he has been able to adapt to ''almost ''everything he has been hit with, he has failed to absorb the energy of the multiple nuclear explosions they've hit him with. On the other hand, Godzilla is faster, stronger, more durable, has a long-ranged ability, and could almost definitely regenerate much faster than 682 could damage him, assuming that he could damage him at all. Remember, while 682 has survived attacks from supernatrual entities before, he is constantly contained with technology straight out of 2018 Earth, not some futuristic super-civilization. Godzilla is so far above the 2035 technology that humans try to hit him with, he usually dosen't even notice it. He's beaten aliens, dozens of kaiju, super advanced human weaponry, and almost literally everything else that has been thrown at him. One of the few times Godzilla has died was in the original Godzilla, which was the second weakest incarnation of Godzilla ever, and even then it took the Oxegen Destroyer to take him down. He died in Godzilla vs Destroyah, and that was because he overloaded his own power, and even then, he wiped the floor with Destroyah, who is countless millions of times stronger than 682. He lost against Mothra and Battra, who are literally gods, King Kong, the toho version of which was literally a god, and pretty much no one else. Meanwhile, 682 has never actually died, but has been rendered helpless again and again, and Godzilla could effortlessly BFR him by blasting him into space, Biollante style. While 682 has adaptive abilities, Godzilla takes everything else. He is literally billions of times stronger and more durable, thousands of times faster, has ranged attacks, and dosen't rely on his opponent to make him stronger. Maybe, ''maybe, ''Godzilla wouldn't be able to kill 682, but he could certainly blast him into subatomic particles, something 682 couldn't ''dream ''of doing to Godzilla.